Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to display data communicated over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as tablets, have limited size displays (“viewports”) as compared to desktops and laptop computers. As a result, applications for mobile devices have limited screen space to display content. For example, mobile web browsers cannot display multiple web pages at the same time within the viewport, so they often use a tabbed document interface to open separate tabbed web page viewing windows (“tabs”) within the web browser and display one tab at a time. In order to switch between multiple tabs on a touchscreen mobile device, a user usually must first press a button on the touchscreen to enter a tab switching mode, and then select a tab to switch to from among the displayed tabs. In order to select the tab switching button, the user may often need to adjust the user's physical position in order to reach and press the tab switching button. This makes switching tabs a slower, two-step process that requires the user to adjust the user's position.